WickedRent
by Cadee Blaze42
Summary: The new Muggle studies professor is making the seventh years perform two musicals to graduate. And you guessed it, the two musicals are Wicked and Rent. Pairings: DMHG, some HPGW. Rated M for: sexual content, violence, language, and character death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Prologue

The war is at a stand still while both sides try to gain support increasing their numbers and strength. Harry, Ron and Ginny began their training with Aurors the summer after the Golden Trio's sixth year. Along with some others in the Order of the Phoenix, but Hermione gave them a lame excuse of wanting to spend the last remaining time with her family till the school year began again. The others put up one hell of a fight however it was all in vain for Hermione would not budge. This unfortunately this only put a damper on their relationship. Hermione just didn't care at this point.

The truth was she had been feeling rather awful lately. Cold sweats, weakness, horrible pains, unable to talk at times, problems breathing…the list just went on and on. So Hermione went to see a healer at St. Mungo's for she feared the worst. Her fears were confirmed when they did not know what the disease was after running every test known to them. They estimated she had less then a year left to live; her body was shutting down. Hermione immediately retreated to her bedroom, staying cooped up in there for a week crying. Deciding that was no way to spend her last remaining moments on earth; pitying herself she took all her saved money and her trust fund to travel the world.

Her travels were mainly to see the world but she visited every mediwitch and wizard hospital on the planet looking for answers. Finding herself in ancient libraries reading all books that could possibly relate to her unknown illness. But she also enjoyed her vacation. Going to clubs, fancy restaurants, theme parks, plays and musicals, museums and much more. Many guys happened to be very interested in the young witch while on her journey to find a cure, but she couldn't bear to bed them for fear of spreading whatever she had inside her.

She grew rather lonely on her trip and came to a decision that she should go back to Hogwarts for her last year. She would take the Head Girl position offered to her but tell only the professors of this new discovery. She begged them not to tell a soul or treat her any differently then they normally would. She knew it was a hard request but wanted to live the last remaining moments as Hermione Jane Granger, not the poor girl that's going to die. She was not stupid and knew that sooner or later she would have to tell her friends, but she chose later. They had enough to worry about with Voldemort growing stronger each day.

Hermione found that certain herbs, potions, and a special diet helped prolong her inevitable doom. Dumbledore told her in a letter that her meals would be prepared separately and she would enter the kitchen whenever she liked or needed to get the herbs she desired. Snape agreed to help make the potions for her and let her into his storage closet any time the need arose.

While she was in Sydney, Australia looking at the last place on her list of things to see, the Sydney Opera House. When she was little she dreamed of one day having the chance to perform there. The young witch vowed that she would never shed a tear over this disease ever again. With quill in hand she wrote a letter detailing her latest findings. With shaking hands she sent the owl off to the Headmaster. Luckily the security guard showed up after all that. But as he saw her silent tears and sorrowful eyes he let her be, though kept a close eye on her.

As Hermione was busy in Australia, Dumbledore sat at his desk talking with the new Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Nicole Kai. With a twinkle in his eye, the headmaster had a plan in the brilliant mind of his and she was just the teacher to help. Dumbledore informed her of the new seventh year project that she would have as her curriculum for their class. For them to graduate they had to take part in the performance of two musicals. In their Hogwarts letters he informed the seventh years of this. And that they would be voting on the two they would be performing the first night back, after the feast.

Dumbledore sat in his office hoping for the best this year for he feared he may never have a chance with some of the students, but maybe, just maybe these plays would get to them. Or the news of the Head Girl would.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione arrived early to platform 9 ¾ to avoid the massive crowds of students and their parents. She walked the train to the front where the Head's compartment was and put her things there. Walking back out she decided that she should see her friends on the plate form though she would rather hide in the private room on the train. Sure the Head Boy would be there, but he would not ask her questions that she was not willing to answer just yet. "Later," she told herself as she exited the train to wait for the three Gryffindors she called friends.

The students started to tumble in through the wall to the platform filling it up slowly. She waited next to one of the entrances to the train when she saw him, Draco Malfoy. He looked as delicious as ever with his long, platinum blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Not realizing she was staring at him till his piercing gray eyes focused on hers. She gasped a little then quickly looked away as he advanced towards her. Just great, she thought, he was approaching her to start something she didn't want to be involved in. A fight.

Draco had just arrived for his last year and was grateful to get away from his father and the Malfoy Manner. He had some pent up anger from a fight with his father and was taking it out on everyone that crossed his path. Pushing people aside, knocking people over he finally stood on the platform. Looking around he saw some old faces and lots of new ones. The first years always seemed to be earlier then the rest of the school because they were nervous. Then his eyes fell on the one person he loathed more then Harry Potter…Hermione Granger, and the young woman was breath taking.

A smirk graced his face for she was staring at him. Wanting to work off some aggression he stalked over to her wishing he could throw her into a compartment, lock the door and have his way with her. Sure she was a mudblood but he honestly didn't care about that. True, he had to keep up appearances and make it seem like he did. The real reason he despised her was because she was the only female that could match him or out do him. Hermione Granger was the only girl that could make him think. Yet the young man couldn't help but want the forbidden fruit. She would rather see herself dead then in his bed withering and moaning underneath him.

So he would have his fun teasing and tormenting her till they graduated. He'd probably never see her again, so his time was precious. Draco stood before her at least a head taller then the girl even though she tried to stand as tall as she could. That defiant look rested in her eyes as he stared into them. She looked very different from the last time he laid eyes on her. Auburn curls tumbled all the way to her lower back and the frizz left no trace. Her eyes were the same honey color from before but the fire in them was slowly fading. Draco wondered if anyone had noticed that Hermione was not herself.

Hermione stared up at Draco as his eyes traveled up and down her body sizing her up or was he checking her out. He was dressed to impress wearing black slacks and a forest green dress shirt. Then she saw it, the Head Boy badge rested on his shirt. She saw his eyes go wide then a smirk rested on his features; he must have seen her badge too. Wonderful, she mused, now I have to share living quarters with him.

"My, Granger you have grown up," Draco hissed in her ear then pulled away standing up straight to remind her of his power as a male.

Hermione scoffed at him before crossing her arms causing her chest to push up and Draco got a nice view of her cleavage. At seeing this she cleared her throat to bring his eyes back to hers then spoke, "And you, Malfoy are still a boy."

Draco was about to yell at her and mention something about proving himself a man but never got the chance because Hermione sidestepped and left. He turned to see her hugging Weasel and the ever-annoying Harry Potter. Then turning to the little Weasellette, Hermione hugged her then linked arms and boarded the train. Draco followed soon after not wanting to run into his so called friends or the little leach named Pansy Parkinson.

Draco settled down in the head's compartment waiting for the train to take off. The whistle blew signaling the final all aboard just as the head girl graced Draco with her presence. Hermione finally broke away from her curious friends to find Draco lying down, alone. She honestly figured he would be off with some girl or abusing his power and bring a girl here. She was relieved to not have to walk in on something like that. She was no prude but would rather be walked in on then walking in on someone. Hermione was an exhibitionist at heart, and would take that juicy secret to the grave.

Just as Hermione sat down opposite Malfoy, Professor McGonagall walked in to discuss their new positions. She sat down next to Hermione giving her a once over then doing the same for Draco. Hoping that they would come to work together was probably never going to happen but she could hope. McGonagall gave Hermione a sad smile, that didn't get passed Draco before she straightened and began.

"First I want to congratulate you both on receiving these positions. Now let's get down to business. You both will be in charge of the Prefects, planning the dances, and patrolling the halls. You can both take away points and give detentions though if I hear of either of you abusing this power, you will be stripped of your position as Head Boy or Girl. After the vote tonight stay back and I will take you to your new dorms. Good day."

McGonagall got up to leave but turned around giving Hermione a hug that surprised both students then left without another word, or a glance back at the two stunned students. Hermione frowned at the actions of her favorite professor for she specifically asked that they not treat her differently. She guessed her request was too hard for them to follow all the time; death was never taken lightly.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful as the two head students changed then drifted off to sleep. Draco slept restlessly with visions of his forbidden fruit known as Hermione Granger. Hermione had tearful dreams of a future that would never come. A future in which she had a loving husband with platinum blonde hair, two amazing children, and a job as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Then the train came to an abrupt halt waking them up and the dreams were forgotten.

Following the incredibly boring ride to Hogwarts the gang found themselves sitting patiently waiting for Dumbledore to serve the food. The sorting ceremony just ended and the headmaster was going over the rules. Sure the new students needed to hear them, some of the students needed reminding, but the Golden Trio could care less. This was their seventh year and each year they manage to break the rules, most of the time on purpose.

Then he finished with, "Will all the seventh years please remain seated after dinner is over for the vote on which musical will be performed each semester." Raising his hands in the air, the feast appeared.

Everyone started piling food on his or her plate, that is, everyone but Hermione. Just as the questions started a house elf popped in exchanging her empty plate with a full one specified for her diet. As the elf left new questions were asked from her friends. "What's wrong Hermione?" "Why did the house elf bring you food?" "Why can't you eat the other food?"

Finally throwing her hands up in the air she said, "Enough!" Unfortunately it was so loud the whole hall was quiet after her outburst. In a more hushed tone she finished, "I decided to eat a special diet over the summer because it is healthier and it keeps me fit." With that she began to eat reasoning with herself that it wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. They seemed to buy into her answer though Ginny gave her a sidelong glance for she knew that Hermione loved to eat. Nevertheless Ginny let it go for now since she hadn't seen her friend for a whole three months; fighting was not something she wanted to do tonight.

The rest of the meal went by swiftly and without further out bursts from anyone. Hermione was used to having all eyes on her but this year she wanted to be left alone, do what she came to do, and make it to graduation. She had nothing holding her back this year. No more fear, no more grief, just the fact that she knew her name was written in the book of destiny and it would be her end. It made her think of a quote from one of her favorite graphic novels, _Sandman_.

_The paths fork and divide. With each step you take through Destiny's garden, you make a choice; and every choice determines future paths. However, at the end of a lifetime of walking you might look back, and see only one path stretching out behind you; or look ahead, and see only darkness._

As she took her last bite, placing the fork back down on an empty plate it soon disappeared with all the others who had finished before her. Hermione watched, highly amused as a few students were still trying to get in a few bites before they ran out of time. Ron happened to be one of those few trying to shovel in as much as possible. Hermione hated to watch him eat and wondered why she ever had a crush on the boy. He was by far better looking then his earlier years but had no manners and no common sense. Hermione cherished her friendship with the boys, saw them as brothers and loved them as brothers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Looking up from the table she met eyes with Malfoy. How long had he been staring she wondered silently to herself. His eyes were mesmerizing and as much as she hated to admit it Draco was with out a doubt a man. Not just in looks with his broad shoulders, tall frame and muscled features. No, he was a man because he had grown up over the years and quite possibly she was the only one who saw it; Draco Malfoy expressed nothing but maturity.

Draco watched the Gryffindor Princess from across the hall like he normally did. But this time she looked back at him. He was stunned at first, but being the Slytherin Prince he dare not show it in his expression. His father trained him well.

Over the years he watched her grow, change, go unnoticed by all, and then get put on a pedestal by the same people that denied her what she wanted. Her two bodyguards, as Draco called them, treated her like a fragile being that would break at the slightest touch from another man. The redheaded buffoon never saw the want in her eyes but as Draco looked at her now he saw that it was replaced with brotherly love.

He smiled at seeing that. Draco had long ago accepted the fact that he wanted her (pretty much after she punched him) but this strange desire grew stronger every year. Draco feared his well-made shields would crumble to nothing but dust sense they were going to be living together. She was different this year, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was that was different about her. Sure she was beautiful and her looks had changed sense they last saw each other. But that wasn't it. He was determined to find out what had changed within her.

Both wondering what the other was thinking as they got lost in each other's eyes. They didn't blink, they didn't breathe while staring at each other, both to defiant to make the first move. They were both to stubborn to let the other win even in a staring contest. Before an actual victor could be determined, Dumbledore stood up and began to talk. That's when they looked around and noticed that all the lower grades, first through sixth, had left the Great Hall. Getting over the disturbing fact that they had been lost in each other for longer then a second both suddenly turned all their attention on Dumbledore.

"As you all know a new project was created over the summer by myself and Professor Kai, the new Muggle Studies teacher. All of you must take place in the production or performance of two musicals throughout this year to graduate." With a wave of his hand sheets of paper landed in front of the 40 or so seventh year students. After closer inspection they noticed it was a voters ballad with the list of musicals.

"These six musicals are what you have to choose from. The _Phantom of the Opera_ is a musical about a disfigured genius that lives in the opera that goes mad wanting the young and beautiful Christine. It's a romantic tale of two childhood sweethearts that find each other and unrequited love that the Phantom has for Christine.

"Then _Rent_ which is a musical about a group of friends that live in New York City and some have a terrible disease called AIDS. They go through hard times, love and a death of a friend. The next musical is _Wicked_, which happens to be one of my favorites. It's about a young witch that stands up to an evil wizard but is viewed as evil because of the power the wizard has over the Land of Oz. It has love, betrayal, lessons, death, and so much more. Then there is _Chicago_, a wacky musical about a lady on death road trying to convince a jury she is innocent." Dumbledore explained the last two musicals that are _Les Miserables_, and _Beauty and the Beast_. He instructed them to vote on the two they wish to participate in the most by tapping their wand on the two they so desire.

Hermione stared long and hard at her ballad wondering which ones she would rather do. Thinking about what's going on in her life, what her friends will be facing soon, not just with her, but also with the rest of the world. With those thoughts lingering in her mind she chose _Rent_ and _Wicked_; hoping those plays will help the student body and herself cope with the inevitable. Though Hermione figured it was rigged anyway and Dumbledore just made it seem like they had a choice because his plan would not work if they really had the power to vote.

The Professors collected all the papers and with a wave of Dumbledore's wand they were counted. McGonagall did the same thing; after comparing answers and they must have got the same because Dumbledore turned back to the crowd of students. They all waited patiently on the edge of their seats wondering which two would be chosen. The Slytherins also paid attention for they cared nothing about muggle studies but they did care about graduating. Pansy was boasting about how no matter what play is chosen she would be the leading lady because she was just that good. Draco scoffed at her comments, sure, she was good but Pansy wasn't that good. Draco was taught there was always room for improvement. Malfoy's were the best at everything but they could always be better.

"During the first semester you all will try out for, study, practice, and perform the musical _Wicked_. The second semester musical is _Rent_. I don't want to hear any complaints because the decision is final. Try outs will begin in class tomorrow. Will the two head students remain behind, the rest of you may retire to your dorms for the night," Dumbledore finished.

The students filed out along with the last remaining professors and the headmaster. McGonagall waited at the front for Hermione and Draco to join her. They could all hear the comments being made about the play. The ones knowing what they were talked about what parts they wanted. Some bragged, some were scared, and some wanted nothing to do with the musicals at all. Others were asking questions about what they were about while the muggleborns and some of the halfbloods explained.

Draco had researched the plays during the summer after he got his letter explaining the new project. The only reason was because the letter said that if they did not participate they would be unable to graduate. That was just unacceptable along with not comprehending what the teacher was talking about. He had to keep up with Granger and he had a feeling that she knew them all by heart.

The walk to their dorm seemed to be short and they found it right next to the entrance of the kitchen. Hermione smiled for this made it easier for her to get what she needed; smooth move Dumbledore. The portrait was that of a young couple dancing under the moonlight. They were masked and for some reason Hermione thought it looked like her and Malfoy. She noticed Malfoy staring at the painting with a peculiar look on his face.

"You both have to create a password that you both agree on. No one is to know what it is," McGonagall looked pointedly at Hermione, "I must get ready for tomorrow. I'm sure you can figure out which room belongs to either of you and the door leading to the bathroom. Goodnight."

Draco turned to face Hermione finally taking his eyes of the intriguing painting then spoke, "Ideas?"

"Sex," Hermione said with a serious tone of voice and looked at his face to see a shocked Malfoy. It was the first time his face was not set in stone. Hermione tried her hardest not to smile, or not get caught smiling; unfortunately for Hermione, he saw her. He glared at her for trying to make a fool out of him.

"Who knew the innocent little Gryffindor had sex on the brain instead of her precious books." Draco cooed at her loving the rosy tent to her cheeks. If only that was a flush from him working his magic on her body, Draco thought.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Malfoy. You're just mad because you won't be the star of my fantasies. But, to be honest Malfoy," she paused for a dramatic effect, moving closer to him. Running her hand down his chest to rest on his belt buckle and noticed the change in him. He was still defiant but it was as if he wanted it too. "I picked 'sex' because I know you wouldn't forget it because sex is always on your mind."

After hearing her taunting, and feeling her touch him…he lost it. What he did next shocked the hell out of both of them for he grabbed her hair roughly with his left hand pulling her into him. Smashing his lips onto hers as his right hand wrapped around her waist. Forcing her into a kiss not letting her accept or deny. Before anything else happened Malfoy pulled away, acting as if she burned him, and did something he never thought he would do…he ran. Quickly saying the password he fled to his room slamming the door. Hermione didn't move a muscle, still in a daze till the portrait shut in front of her face.

Saying the password she walked up to her room as if she was in a fog and closed the door behind her. She couldn't hear anything coming from Malfoy's room and figured he put a silencing charm on it. Slowly falling asleep she dreamed her nightmare of a future that could never be and cried in her sleep as she made love to a man that worshiped her.

Draco was in his room throwing around everything he could pick up and then magically fixing it. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. The damn girl touched him and he knew, he predicted that this would be a bad idea. "God damn her," he screamed out before punching the wall.

Seeing his hand bleeding he wanted to be reminded of his stupidity so instead of going to the hospital wing he just wrapped a towel around it. Lying on his bed he tried to sleep but couldn't get Granger out of his head. Her body molded perfectly to his, chest flush against him and she was so warm the fire could have melted his ice-cold heart. Hermione's hair was soft as silk and his fingers twitched to touch it again. He turned over onto his side wrestling with himself over the thoughts running through his troubled mind. Then her lips that were the softest he's ever kissed. She tasted sweet, like a drug he could never get enough of.

He forced the thoughts from his mind thinking about his summer without his mother. The only person he came close to loving was his mother and now she was gone. He would never endure the heartache he felt this summer ever again. He would stay away from Hermione and his mind was made up.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Does have some adult content in this chapter…you've been warned.

Chapter 3

The day went by rather slowly for all the Slytherins and Gryffindors for they had Muggle studies together as their last class of the day. They were all anxious about tryouts for the first musical. It was written all over their faces as they tried to pay attention during Potions class.

Draco avoided Granger all day and when he did see her he flashed a glare directed at her, which was returned with gusto. He was happy she was acting this way, he knew the feisty, pissed off Granger and was more then comfortable with her like this. He knew how to react and he was sure she felt the same way. No slip or mistake like what happened last night would happen again, he reassured himself.

Hermione was chopping up some herbs when Snape called her up to the front. She gave Harry and Ron a curious look then walked up to the front. The boys eyed Snape like a hawk not wanting any points taken away so soon. But when they saw Hermione actually talking with the overly biased potions professor they were indeed curious. This odd behavior did not go unnoticed by the rest of the class either.

"Miss Granger I had hoped to get this box to you before you arrived at your new dorm but got behind in making the last batch. This should last you for a couple months. If you need more tell me, though I'm sure you already know how to brew this potion and are always welcome to use the tools provided here." Seeing the look of confusion that crossed her features. He asked, "Do you have a question Miss Granger?"

"Um…I…No Sir. Thank you Professor Snape." She smiled softly at him and was about to take the box but stopped. "Actually Professor, could I pick the box up before dinner so no one will ask questions?"

Snape gave her a curt nod and she turned to go back to her seat. No one saw the sorrow in his eyes. Though he was rather mean to the Gryffindors, Hermione Granger was by far his best student and he had the highest respect for her. He would never admit it verbally but he was going to miss her. It pained him to know she was ill for he wanted her to go on and one day take over his job or the position of transfiguration professor.

Soon after their talk the class was dismissed and they rushed off to lunch. Hermione forgot one of her books and in mid step she turned around. Running back to the room yelling to her friends that she'll be back in a minute. As she rounded a corner the bushy haired teen smacked into a solid form. Both unsuspecting bodies tumbled to the floor.

Draco looked up into the eyes of honey brown and noticed his hands wrapped around her in a protective manner. He must have done that during the fall to make sure the person wasn't hurt. This would have been more embarrassing if it was a guy, he told himself, though right now all he wanted to do was run as far as he could away from those eyes. Hermione was looking into pools of gray that showed so much emotion it scared her. Hands resting flat on his muscled chest feeling his heart beat along with the rise and fall from breathing.

His leg was between hers and as he shifted under Granger his thigh rubbed her in the most intimate of places. She shuddered and let out a moan gripping his t-shirt in her tiny hands. Hermione's head was resting on his chest and her eyes were closed tight. She missed the look of panic come across Draco's face at her reaction.

It had been a year since she had last thought of giving her body to another, however she decided against it still not sure if it was right. Now here she was, a virgin to the core, wrapped in the arms of her enemy feeling more alive then ever. No one else had gotten this close in so long. For her fear of getting to close and having to leave them, or fear of spreading this horrible thing slowly killing her.

The motion sent a wave of passion running through her body and it slowly receded. He moved the same way again. This time she through her head back, eyes flying open as she let out another moan. After this Draco finally knew what was wrong. He looked around her and finally noticed his thigh was rubbing against her middle in all the right ways. Or wrong depending on how the two looked at it.

Running a hand up her back slowly then fisted it in her hair he took the plunge brining her lips to meet his. This kiss was less forceful then the last for Draco took his sweet time feeling, tasting his forbidden fruit. He would curse himself later but as she started to kiss him back the young wizard about jumped out of his skin. Hermione begin moving her hands up and down his chest then settled in his hair. They were battling for dominance in this fierce kiss as Draco's hands roamed, finally settling on Hermione's plump rear. He squeezed pushing her harder against his thigh and started rocking.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, moving one hand down his body to his pants. Undoing the buckle then unzipping his pants she slid her hand in grasping his member. Draco groaned squeezing harder forcing her to ride his thigh. Neither of them could believe what they were doing. Finding sweet release from their enemy, in the middle of a hallway no less.

Finally hitting Draco that they were in fact in the middle of the hallway, he flipped them over. Getting up off of her, Hermione thought he was upset, disgusted and angry. She thought he wanted to flee from her again, but as he lifted her up off the ground, pulling her into an empty classroom she almost jumped for joy. Malfoy picked her up setting her on a desk kissing her passionately. Sliding a hand up her thigh he pushed her undergarments aside he massaged her clit. Hermione withered at the sensation as moans were ripped from her body. She clawed his back and shoulders before moving to finish what she started.

Taking him in her hand she started pumping him. Draco was moving two of his long, slender fingers in and out of her faster and faster to match the pace of Hermione's wicked hand. He decided that maybe this wasn't so bad after all, and that maybe he could let the head girl in. As his mind started to go blank for he was so close to a glorious release, Draco could feel just how close she was. The head girl's moans increased ten fold, body shaking, and barely able to breathe; she started to grind against his hand. Seeing her act like this, so wanton would make him spill his seed alone. No girl, or woman had ever gotten him off by just her hand.

Hermione started kissing him to stop her from screaming out as the orgasm rocked her entire body. It was the most amazing thing she ever experienced. She felt him shudder against her then a warm liquid coated her fingers. They were breathing hard, both coming down from their highs. She rested her forehead against his, panting. Feeling both his hands on her hips she moved both of hers to his chest.

"Draco," she panted bringing both of them out of their little world of pleasure and back into the confusing reality.

With wide eyes she pushed him away and it was her time to run. She ran all the way to the Great Hall. Once she got there, panting and a little sweaty she fixed her clothes while muttering a charm to make her hair look normal before walking in. She smiled weekly to her friends before getting her a plate from a house elf. Eating slowly she thought about the tryouts afterward. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind, Draco will be there.

Lunch came and went quickly as the students started to file out Hermione took a chance glancing at the Slytherin table to find no blonde haired man. She sighed, but was the sigh a happy one or sad one?

Harry, Ron, and herself walked to their next class, Muggle Studies. Inside it was set up differently from all the other years. There was a stage at the front of the class, it was small but a one-person tryout only needed a small stage. Hermione sat in the back not ready to get up on stage. Sure, people told her she was good at singing, dancing and acting but this would be the true test. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth she tried to calm down her nerves. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze to comfort her.

Draco just walked in to find Hermione smile lovingly at Potter who was touching her. A surge of jealous ran through his veins but he smashed it faster then someone could say 'sex'. He could not have more then sexual urges for this woman. She obviously felt the same for she ran from him. They both had let their guards down; both knowing full well that nothing could come from a mudblood and a pureblood. Taking a deep breath he relaxed his shoulders, Draco was here to tryout, get the best male role and impress the world. Malfoy's were the best at everything and this was no exception. Setting his jaw he walked proudly to the front of the room sitting two desks in front of Hermione and Harry.

The teacher walked in from the side of the stage and sat on the front of it with her legs hanging down. Magically lines appeared in front of them along with sheets of music. She told them to read over the lines of the people they wanted to tryout for then work on the music. The dancing would come after these two were done. Hermione looked at the lines for Elphaba and Galinda skimming them knowing them already by heart. It was her favorite play then _Rent_ followed by _Phantom of the Opera_.

It was freakishly quiet for everyone was concentrating hard on the task at hand. Thirty minutes later the teacher stood up then spoke those horrible words, "Is everyone ready?" Receiving nods to answer 'yes' she continued with, "Do I have any volunteers?"

Surprisingly Hermione did not raise her hand first but watched as Pansy and Draco did. They were very confident in their skills, unlike most of the Gryffindors, and were ready to get it over with. Pansy went first giving a good performance. When Draco got up on stage he read the lines for Fiyero perfectly. He then began to do one of the songs Fiyero sang in the play. Hermione found it hard to take her eyes away from him. He belonged on stage, with the bright lights and all eyes on him. His presences demanded attention from everyone, whether they wanted to give it to him or not.

As he performed the song he locked eyes with the one person he didn't want to see, Hermione. Her reaction to his voice fueled him on. Seeing her jaw slightly open, eyes wide and he could tell she was sitting on the edge of her seat. But the best thing that he saw was Hermione 'shush' Potter, so she could pay attention to him.

They were down to the last five minutes of class and Hermione was the only one that hadn't tried out yet. She saw the teacher read over something, probably a list of students then look up and scan the room. Her eyes landed on Hermione then told her that she needed to get up on the stage. Sighing loudly she did as commanded moving to the tiny, one-person stage. She heard a couple of the Slytherin girls laugh as she fiddled with her shirt.

Surprising everyone Hermione didn't even read the lines and got them perfect. This did not hinder the Slytherin girls for they were sure a mudblood could not out do them in singing, for it was the real talent that will seal the deal. The music started and Hermione was so glad the song for Elphaba was this one. Taking a deep breath, she began.

_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silences, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy. But I'm not that girl. _

_Don't dream to far. Don't loose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._

_Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. _

_Blithe smile, lithe limb. She whose winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose. And heaven knows, I'm not that girl._

_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. _

_There's a girl I know he loves her so. I'm not that girl._

Hermione looked at all of her peers sitting at their desks but no one clapped or anything. She couldn't tell that they were all too shocked at the amazing performance they just witnessed. Ron and Harry didn't even know that she could sing that good. They heard her mumbling songs and sometimes singing in the shower but this was a billion times better then anything they've heard before.

Hermione thought that she had done horribly for no one applauded, not even a little half-ass clap because you have to. Hanging her head down she began to walk off the stage, and then it happened. Ron and Harry jumped up out of their seats clapping like mad men. The rest of the Gryffindors followed their footsteps giving her a standing ovation. Even some of the Slytherins stood up, but only after the Draco Malfoy stood up. He nodded his head in a slight bow as she walked back to her desk. To say she was shocked speechless would be an understatement.

The clapping, cheering and whistling stopped when the professor spoke, "Seeing as the other two houses have already had their tryouts, I'm going to post the cast sheet." With a wave of her wand the sheet was on the outside of the door. "Next to it is a sign up sheet for the people that didn't make the cast. They can sign up for different jobs as stage crew, make-up, hair, or wardrobe." When no one moved for the door like she expected. She said, "Go, you're dismissed. See what you are doing for the next semester."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pansy got to the list first scanning down it. Shrieking, her hands balling up into fists as she found her name next to Galinda/Glinda. Glaring pointedly at Hermione then at Draco before returning her stare back to Hermione but this time Pansy's eyes held nothing but disgust. How could the filthy mudblood be better then her? Let alone that bushy-haired bitch was going to be putting her foul hands all over her Drakie. Pansy stalked away in a huff, because she wanted to be Elphaba.

Pansy may not be a brainiack like Hogwarts resident bookworm, but she was far from blind and happened to see the way Draco had been paying more attention to said bookworm. Draco was betrothed to her and knowing that little fact is what kept her patient all these years and let Draco have his fun with other girls. Though, not playing opposite of Draco was a miner set back in her plan to win his heart, better yet his money.

Draco shook his head as Pansy marched off not truly caring what had her knickers in a twist. Draco pushed through the crowd to look at the list. He was not surprised to find his name next to Fiyero. But the shocker, even though after her performance it shouldn't have been that big of a shock, was that Granger got the leading role. If memory served him right, which it normally does, they would have a lovely little romantic scene.

"Hey Granger," Draco called as she walked out the door with Harry and Ron flanking her. She looked up at him tilting her head to the side with a questioning look on her face and a soft blush. That look sent his pants tightening, while the blush pulled a little at his heart. He suppressed his desire for Hermione because her two annoying bodyguards stood on either side of her ready to attack.

"I'm going to have fun borrowing the moonlight and kissing you fiercely, Miss Elphaba," Draco said bowing his head to her just before he left. Malfoy heard the Weasel ranting, demanding to know why Malfoy would say something so forward like that to her. Hermione just blushed more, muttering quietly that those were lyrics to one of the songs. And as for Harry, he watched Draco walk away wondering if there was something else going on between his best friend and enemy.

Hermione moved to the list looking over it because she didn't believe a word that came out of Malfoy's mouth. Why on earth would the teacher cast her? She had no real confidence and the only upside to casting her was that she knew all her lines already. But when her finger landed on Elphaba she saw her name. Telling the guys their parts, only causing Ron to throw an even bigger fit for he got the role of the Wizard. The Wizard was a very small role meant for an old guy still trying to make it in the big leagues. And the dear boy-who-lived was playing Dr. Dillamond; another small part.

Ron kept going on and on about how he should have gotten the role of Fiyero not that prat Malfoy. Hermione had a huge headache by the time Dinner was over and by the look on Harry's face so did he. Ron rambled none stop till Hermione had enough. She ran from the Great Hall till she got to the library.

When Madame Prince told her it was ten minutes till curfew she left the library and headed for Professor Snape's classroom to get her box of potions. She had forgotten to go back earlier like she said and hoped the room would still be open. She knocked quietly on the door and when no one answered she pushed on it and thanked the ones in control for leaving it unlocked. Walking up to the front of the room she saw her box with a note on it.

_Miss Granger,_

_You must take this three times a day and with food. I don't know how you will keep this unnoticed by your friends but you are a smart witch. I am sorry this has fallen on your shoulders, I had hoped that one day you would take my job from me. Sure I would have made a big fuss but I would have been hiding how proud I was of you. And how happy that you worked at Hogwarts to help all the kids be more like you. You are my best student, but don't think you'll be treated any differently the rest of this year._

_Professor Serverus Snape _

Hermione started to cry hysterically at his kind words. Of all the professors in the school she never thought words like these would leave his lips, on pen or by tongue. He mentioned her future at Hogwarts, a future she once wanted. It seems so long ago that she believed she would have so many years for the things other then studying. She thought she had time later for boys, for girl parties, for parties period, and for doing something wrong or dangerous. Sure she had faced danger and broken many school rules but it was all for defeating evil and saving Hogwarts. She never did anything wild for herself. That changed this summer when she partied all night but it was too late for boys, for intimacy.

She cried for her loss. She cried because each day she felt like a little part of her died although she was still here. Her body was shutting down slowly and so was her spirit. She feared the fire would be gone before her body gave out. She would be but a shell. She wept for her friends, her teachers and her family that would have to go on after she passed. She screamed into the darkness, rage filling her. She crumbled to a heap on the floor, tears falling down like a waterfall as she thought of Draco.

That's how Dumbledore found her. A broken girl in a pile on the floor with a letter in her hand as she slept. It was a little after one o'clock when Draco came to him worried about the Head Girl. The clock chimed signaling that it was two in the morning. Dumbledore levitated her off of the ground, holding the box in his hands as they walked to her dorm. Dumbledore knocked sense even he didn't know the password, but figured sense it was these two students that picked it he didn't want to know.

Draco opened the door soon after. The Headmaster thought it would take longer for the boy to get there but once he entered he saw a blanket falling off of the couch. Draco took her in his arms while the three of them made it up the stairs to Hermione's room. The Headmaster sat the box down on her desk between two piles of books. Draco almost tripped a few times trying to make it to the bed. This girl had books everywhere!

Before he could lay her down comfortably Draco had to push some books out of the way. Tucking her in he saw the note clutched tightly in her hand. Slipping it out of her hand he put it in his pocket before Dumbledore turned to face them. He smiled sadly at the girl before departing. Draco looked back at the beauty before him and noticed something that troubled him. The young man saw tear stained cheeks; dark circled eyes and her lips were quivering. She looked like a tormented angle that tried to hide in sleep. But it seemed like her dreams or nightmares caught up with her.

He placed a hand gently to her cheek hoping to calm her down. He sat down next to her on the bed and read the note. He was stunned by the words written by his head of house and uncle. But what had fallen on her shoulders? Why did she need this potion so badly? And the final thought hurt deep down to even think, why did he act like she had no future?

Kissing her cheek softly he moved her hair behind her ear lovingly. He would never act like this around anyone. Hell, he wouldn't even act like this when she was awake. He leaned back down kissing her forehead before walking to the door that leads to their bathroom. Making a stop at the desk he laid the note down with the potions and left. Taking one look back at the sleeping girl Draco knew he had to be careful. If he wasn't the Gryffindor Princess might melt the heart of the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione woke the next morning with several questions, since all she could remember was falling asleep in the potions classroom. She was grateful to who ever carried her to bed but didn't have the slightest idea who it was. The only person that could have let them in was Malfoy. A fleeting thought left as quickly as it came, could Malfoy have gotten her?

Shaking her head she stretched moved to her desk and drank a potion. She got her things together and headed into the bathroom. Malfoy was already up doing his hair and brushing his teeth. Hermione couldn't help but stare for he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. Coughing lightly to grab his attention hoping that maybe he'd go put some clothes on or leave before her lovely, yet raging hormones took over. Sadly for Hermione, Draco just looked at her through the mirror, which only caused to redden her cheeks and make her wonder. Draco felt an odd feeling at seeing the girl that plagued his mind. She looked a little better then last night though she could probably use a couple more hours of sleep but he reasoned with himself that he was in fact glad she was ok.

Turning around he leaned casually against the sink ignoring the cold that stung the skin of his lower back. Crossing his arms he asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione gaped like a fish for a few seconds causing Draco to grin at her lovely reaction. He loved keeping miss know-it-all on her toes. Arguing with her was fun for they matched in wit but surprising her was a new kind of entertainment that Draco could not pass up. She finally closed her mouth, taking a deep breath she answered, "I'm fine, thank you for asking Malfoy. Um…do you mind if I take a shower?"

Draco turned back to the sink a playful smirk gracing his lips. He had touched her in some of the most intimate places yet he had never seen her naked. The thoughts of water cascading down her body as she ran her hands along her sleek form with soap suds covering parts of her. His boxers grew tight from the erotic daydreams and when he saw her staring at him he said, "Sure, don't mind me."

She huffed crossing her arms once she realized he wasn't moving from the sink. Glaring when he just went back to playing with his hair she said calmly, "Will you please leave Malfoy?"

All he did was shake his head 'no' because he wanted to see how far he could push the little Gryffindor. Then there was always the thought that he could push hard enough to see her naked. But he doubted that would ever happen, she was far too modest to let her enemy see her in her birthday suit. By the Gods he ached for her and his dreams were not helping. He woke up needing to relieve himself because cold water would not do the trick.

Then he heard it, "Fine, I don't have time for this. I'm taking a shower whether you're in here or not." He looked up to the sky saying 'thank you' for his prayers had been answered.

"Now please don't watch, go on, close you're eyes Malfoy." Hermione said grasping the hem of her shirt getting ready to pull it over her head. "Promise not to look?"

Draco laughed, actually laughed at that because she should have known better. Still laughing he said, "Not on your life Granger, if you are going to strip why pass up a free show?" He said turning around. "I was going to watch in the mirror but now I think I prefer a better view. After all, this is a once in a lifetime experience. The innocent Gryffindor Princess is going to do a little strip tease for me. And it's only the second day of school," he teased.

Hermione glared at him and he saw her move but he thought she was moving to her door. The surprise of his life came when she walked up to him, maybe six inches away and ran her hands down his chest again. Turning from him Hermione pulled her shirt off letting him see her back. No one knew until now that the young Gryffindor had several tattoos, Draco was going to be the first to know.

His jaw dropped, not from her actions but the sight of several tattoos. She had a dragon clawing her on her lower back, broken fairy wings on her shoulder blades, a snake wrapped around her arm and as her pants slid off he realized she had more then those. As she wiggled out of the pants left in only her panties she turned around covering her breast with her arms. Opening the shower door she turned it on waiting for it to get hot she looked at Malfoy.

She could have climaxed on the spot from his reaction. No man had looked at her with the fiery want that he had. Lust shown in his eyes and by his growl he could have eaten her alive. The scary part was she knew she would let him and enjoy every bit of it. She saw his eyes go up and down stopping at her covered breasts, he growled again. Her hands covered her perfectly and he saw another tattoo hiding under her hands. Stalking over to where she stood he pulled her hands down, taking in her beauty and saw a small red rose on the inside of her left breast. After this, he just wanted her more.

"You're not ready for a shower yet," he said running his hands down her sides, feeling her shiver, then hook her panties on each side. Pulling them slowly down her body as he got on his knees in front of her. His face right in front of her passion, her scent filled his brain and the touch of her skin sent signals to his nether regions. When they were on the floor, he ran his hands back up her legs then stopped at her ass. Looking back up at her he spoke, "Now you're ready."

Neither of them moved and both were breathing hard. Oh my Goddess, she shaves, Draco thought as his hands moved up and down on her backside. His hands had a mind of their own. Draco knew he would soon take her in the shower so he broke down, "You have to tell me to stop because if you don't I fear I will take you against the shower wall right now."

Warning bells went off in her head, though her body pined for his touch, his kisses, and for him to be so deep inside of her she could think of nothing but screaming his name. Because she wanted him so much, because she could see herself waking up in his bed each morning she had to say no. Backing up away from him she walked into the shower shutting the door behind her.

To say Draco was disappointed was an understatement but he could understand that she wasn't ready. She was hiding something from everyone. He wanted to get inside her head and inside her body. He would find away, she was such a challenge. Draco was happy that he finally found a girl worth fighting for. She was the only woman in this school, hell, the only woman that could keep his attention for more then one night. By Gods, he hadn't even had her a night. She had him chasing her and she didn't even know it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a month of practicing this play and they finally had backgrounds for the stage. It looked absolutely amazing and they were working on changing the background while the students performed. So far it wasn't running to smooth. They had to get used to a three stage set and doing everything the muggle way. Right now they were working on "What is this feeling?" which was a duet between Hermione and Pansy.

This song fit them perfectly, Hermione thought as she walked onto the stage. She didn't make it to the stage before Pansy ran into her. Naturally the annoying pug face girl blamed her. "Watch where you're going mudblood. Oh, and a word of advice mudblood, be careful accidents can happen all the time."

She glared at her back as she walked away to get ready for this song. Yes, Hermione mused this song was perfect. Hermione got ready, standing off on her side of the make shift dorm room. While Pansy was on the other side of the set, fluffing her hair waiting for the teacher to give her the signal. All the extras were ready off stage in the wings waiting for their cue.

With a nod of the teacher Pansy started, "My dearest, darlingest momsie and Popsicle."

Then Hemione's line, "My dear father."

Both sang, "_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._" Then Hermione moved from the bed singing, "_But of course I'll care for Nessa,_" while Pansy moved as well. Her line came "_But of course I'll rise above it,_" her hand shot up in the air pointing in determination.

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…_" They both looked at each other then Pansy glared sneering at her before finishing her line, "_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quit impossible to describe._"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared right back waiting for the beat line, "_Blonde_."

They moved toward each other like they were supposed to, glaring daggers at each other the whole time. Facing towards the audience the song truly began.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing, what is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes._"

"_Loathing, unadulterated loathing. For your face. Your voice. Your clothing. Let's just say, I loathe it all. Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to fall. With simple utter loathing, there's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong. Though I do believe it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing you my whole life long. _"

The song was right on the money the teacher thought as they walked off the stage. Telling everyone that practice was over for tonight the students went to their dorms for much needed rest. It was ten o'clock at night and Hermione had to take a potion, do her homework for she felt like she was getting a little behind, go over her lines once more, and practice the dancing.

After taking her potion she made her way down to the common room finding Draco working at the couch in front of the fire. Hermione decided the couch area was too crowded so she sat at one of the desks on the other side of the room taking out her books and parchment. Transfiguration essay was due in two days and she only got half of it done. She was falling behind and hating every minute of it. When she wasn't working on homework, she was working on the play or doing more research about her illness. Sighing she started writing down more information about the transformation of humans when her mind started slipping.

It had been one-month sense her last encounter with Draco. She felt alone now more then ever. He acknowledged her in a friendly manner when they saw each other in the hall. It was new but he was still distant. Her friends still picked fights which he didn't back down from but could she blame him? Her friends, namely Ron, were too stupid to see the difference in him. Hermione thought it seemed that Harry and Malfoy have some sort of agreement to leave each other alone.

At the beginning of the week Goyle was picking a fight with Ron, which almost got out of hand with the appearance of wands. Malfoy came over yelling at Goyle for doing that in front of some professors while Harry calmed Ron down. They both nodded toward each other and went their separate ways. Hermione watched the whole thing from the sidelines wondering what was going on.

Looking over at Malfoy she noticed he was staring deep into the fire as if in a trance. They had both caught the other one taking glances at the other or watching the other during classes. He had tried to talk to her about head duties, patrolling, schoolwork and so on but she kept it short and sweet. Other then that she ran the other way when she saw him.

He stirred something inside of her she thought was dead. She melted under his touch, knees went week, her mind became blank and that right there was the problem. Draco Malfoy knew what he was doing when it came to girls, after all he was the Slytherin Sex God, but he never stayed with one longer then a night. Pansy seemed to be the only girl that he had more then one time with. Rumor has it that the two are betrothed and the wedding date is a month after graduation. Rumors were lies started by jealous people but this one was not one to be ignored. She couldn't get involved with a man like that. She couldn't get involved with a man period, end of story, do not pass go…do not collect two hundred dollars.

Hermione laid her quill down resting her head in her hands. Parkinson was a stupid girl but had a lot of connections with people that were smart. She had spent the night in the beds of over half the male population of Hogwarts. She seemed to be the opposite of Malfoy minus the brains and charm. Men were easy to seduce, Hermione concluded, but to seduce a woman took time, planning, and an all around package. Mr. Malfoy had that package.

She forced her mind to go back to Parkinson's threat wondering if she should take it seriously or lightly. She couldn't understand why Parkinson was so upset for she got the second leading female role. Plus, she fit Galinda so well it was scary. She was the beautiful, attention carving, rich bitch of Hogwarts just like Galinda of Shiz University. Parkinson wouldn't fit as Elphaba, an outcast different from all the other people around her. Elphaba was plain, quiet, misunderstood and green. Though Hermione was not green she was definitely all the others.

Lifting her head back up she pushed aside all the nonsense running around in her head and focused on school. Finishing the Transfiguration essay, followed by the Potions essay and Charms she was finally caught up in her studies. Hermione sighed putting everything in her bag. She almost jumped out of her skin, as there was a knock at the door. Who would want to see one of them this late, it had to be at least eleven thirty or midnight.

When Malfoy noticed that she made no move to get the door so he got up off the couch and opened it. The moment he saw her he regretted it. Pansy was wearing a skimpy, pink dress to try and please him. She didn't say a word just walked in without being invited and headed straight for his room. Draco just stood there still staring out into the hallway as if he wanted to forget that the annoying girl walked in.

Hermione saw him turn around thinking that he would go up and join the girl for a roll in the sheets. But when he yelled for her to come down the stairs she almost fainted. The girl was taking to long to Malfoy's liking and he yelled again. She was practically running down the stairs to be by his side.

Panting heavily from all the running Pansy said, "Why do you want to be down here Drakie? I don't want to do anything in front of the mudblood, honey bunches."

"Parkinson," Pansy tensed at hearing such a fierce tone used with her last name; Draco was not in a good mood. "I did not invite you in and I don't want you here. I have things to do and you are not one of them. Get out of my sight before I loose my temper," Draco bellowed pointing to the door.

He feared that she might be too stupid or thick headed to take the hint of him wanting nothing to do with her. Draco had told her, more like screamed it at her, the other day that it was over between them. The annoying girl obviously thought that sex could get her back in his good graces. The only sex Draco wished for, and wanted would be coming from the innocent Gryffindor princess. He was happy to watch her retreating back as she ran out of the room. Slamming the door he went back to the couch fully intending to finish his homework but couldn't concentrate.

Hermione saw his uneasiness when Draco buried his head in his hands. Walking over to the couch Hermione sat down next to the disturbed wizard. Not sure what to do she acted as if the Slytherin Prince was just another one of her friends. Putting her hand on his shoulder, finally she stopped running. She realized while the two were fighting that she wasn't running from Malfoy, she was running from her own insecurities and fears. Hermione was never used sex for anything, finding it too late to ever have it, but she was very good at something else. Ms. Granger was a great listener having years of practice with Harry and a wonderful friend when needed. He turned to look at her and his hand grabbed hers but left them both on his shoulder.

"Malfoy, I know we've been enemies sense day one but who knows you better then me right? So, if you need to talk about anything I – I'm here." Hermione said softly.

He took her hand bringing it to his lips. Kissing it softly on the back then the palm, then moving his lips up her arms. Hermione was shocked but pleased at the new change in him. She doesn't like the Malfoy that mopes around but this new Malfoy was very likable. He turned fully toward her finally making it to her neck. Attacking it with gusto his lips nipped, sucked and he licked all he could.

Draco just couldn't get enough of her. The way she tasted addictive, she felt like silk, her moans sent all his blood cells to his nether regions. Suckling her neck he left his mark, branding her as his. "Mine," he whispered leaving another mark on the other side wanting no one to touch her.

Hermione felt a little flutter in her heart at hearing this. Finally her body kicked in. Moving her hands to his hair she pulled his head back and smashed her lips to his. She had yet to start a kiss, to start anything. She was letting him now she was ready to fall, or at least stumble. Tongues danced in a battle for dominance while hands roamed exploring as if it were the first time in their lives. Draco slowly pushed her down onto the couch pressing his body against hers. Moving to rest his body between her legs he grinded his erection into her middle. Hermione moaned into his mouth enjoying the friction; the fire building in her core.

She moved with Malfoy matching all his movements. They just worked together; they fit. Draco moved her hands above her head holding them with his left. Sliding his right hand down her body he massaged her breast, pulling up her shirt. "I want to see you," he pulled away looking into her eyes before raking them down her body. "I want to touch your body," Malfoy whispered his free hand gracing her stomach. "Oh by the Goddess I just plain want you."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw just that. And she knew he saw her desire for him but she couldn't hide her fear, no matter how much she wanted to. He kissed her softly on the lips then spoke, "You're not ready, are you?" Draco cursed himself for being so…damn human. The words just tumbled out of his mouth as if he was no longer in control of his body and brain. How did this – this mudblood effect him so?

But then Draco saw her look down at nothing in particular and blush a beautiful shade of red. She wasn't ready for sex but she wanted to be near him. She wanted to touch him and be touched by him. She needed to be near a man and wanted by a man before she died. She pulled her hands down and saw the disappointment in his eyes but when she reached for his belt his eyes lit up.

She whispered, "I'm not ready for sex, but I want to touch you." Hermione slipped her hand into his pants grasping him again. She was not used to the feel of a man's member but was not against it. She moved her hand up and down a couple times. "I want to, no I need to be near a man and I want you to be that man. I promise you that you'll understand my actions soon enough. I'm not asking for anything serious, just a touch here and there."

After saying that they kissed passionately till sleep was taking its toll on them. As much as they wanted to sleep next to each other, Draco decided it would be better if they went to their separate rooms. Seeing Hermione's eyes show a hint of sadness and her lips pouted slightly he just had to make it right.

Putting his fingers under her chin, he lifted her face up so their eyes met. "It's not that I don't want to be near you, I just don't trust myself. I fear that I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I had you in my bed."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head in understanding before walking to her room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was now a week till the Halloween Ball and Hermione was working on the finishing touches. They decided that no one would have a date for it was going to be a masked ball. They would have to find their boyfriend or girlfriend in the crowd of masks or meet someone new. Hermione wasn't going to go until Malfoy had said he wanted to see her there. Now she had to make a quick stop to Hogsmaede with her best girlfriend Ginny.

The two new lovers had kept things light and slow because of all the things pilled on their plate. With schoolwork, head duties, the play and wanting to have lives, they had little time for each other. They would work on their studies together in the common room and spent time working on the ball. They found they really enjoyed each other's company for none of their friends could match them in wit. They could talk about what was going on in the world; school and well, they could talk about anything. Sure there were some juicy snog sessions. Whenever they did become intimate it was slow, because each other were happy taking their time exploring the wonders of the other.

Hermione was happy nothing went too far for she still wasn't ready. She'd never be ready because she couldn't put anyone else in danger. He never pushed it, which scared her for she figured Draco was getting laid by someone else. Though she didn't know when or where because they were extremely busy and no girl, other then her, came into the Head's dorm.

Draco read over the final details and nodded his head in approval. Putting the papers down on the coffee table he turned to her on the couch. Motioning for Hermione to turn around so her back was facing him, she complied thinking they were going to cuddle and talk by the fire. But when he started massaging her back and neck she all but melted into a puddle on his lap.

Moaning softly she said, "You are just full of surprises Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm just getting started Miss Granger. If you stay in my room tonight I'll make sure you never want to leave." Draco whispered in her ear working his hands into her hair pulling on it slightly here and there. Moving one hand down her body wrapping around her middle he began to massage her breasts.

"You – you know how I feel about that." Hermione moaned out. She wasn't going to last much longer but she couldn't sleep with him. She wouldn't let him do that without knowing all the facts. She wasn't going to let him do it blind when she could be killing him.

"Just give me a couple hours with you in my bed. I want you, all of you Hermione. Don't you know how I feel about you?" Draco asked moving away from her.

At the loss of his touch she turned to face him. She saw his anger; his desire and was that hurt? He had opened up a great deal to her but she wasn't able to do the same. She just couldn't let the one man that treated her like a woman go. He would surely think of her as a freak and want nothing to do with her.

"There are things you don't know about me. I'm sorry but I can't have sex with you." She got up walked to her room with silent tears running down her cheek. When she got to her door she turned around. Her eyes locked with his silver ones and she almost ran back to him. But knew it was safe to go to sleep in her own bedroom, in her own bed alone. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I would give anything to have you hold me in your arms all night long but I would be putting you in danger. I can't have sex with you. I'll understand if you want to stop whatever it is we have." She let out a soft sob hoping that he hadn't seen or heard it. Turning the knob she escaped to her room. Secretly she hoped he would stop her, talk to her, just do something, but he didn't.

Hermione walked silently down the streets of Hogsmaede with Ginny going to the costume shop. They had waited till the last minute but hoped that it wasn't too late. Entering the store a middle-aged woman came to great the two girls with a bright smile. "Hello young ladies, here to get outfits for the ball?"

They nodded their head's to confirm her question. She motioned for them to follow her to the back where a line of gorgeous dresses was on a rack. The lady picked off a few handing three to each girl.

"Go try these on. They should be the right size and fit like a dream. Once you find a dress you like I'll show you all the masks we have." The lady said pointing the girls to the changing rooms.

Hermione undressed putting on the first dress that was a shimmery, silver-blue color that was strapless. It was a straight dress that clung to her body showing off her curves that no one ever saw under those robes. The dress fell all the way to the floor and she thought it was beautiful but wanted to try on the other two before making a decision.

The second dress was a rich green with a halter-top design and practically no back. It also fell to the floor with a small train. She wasn't too sure about the train seeing that people or herself could easily step on it. It really showed off her cleavage and curves. She wondered if anyone would guess it was actually her in these dresses.

Putting on the last dress she gasped. It was a deep rich red that could pass as black until you got close enough. It had spaghetti straps made of rubies; the front looked like a corset pushing her breasts up greatly. The back was fun; thin straps ran from under her shoulder blades to her lower back in crisscrosses tying at the bottom. She was surprised it stayed up over her butt because there wasn't much fabric in the back. The dress also had a slit on each side that went all the way to mid thigh. It was perfect.

She stepped out of her stall still in the dress waiting for Ginny to do the same. Not long after Ginny also came out wearing a beautiful blue dress that looked like what a medieval princess would wear. It had long flowing sleeves, with a corset style top and a long flowing bottom. It looked stunning with her flaming, red hair and it matched her eyes perfectly. Hermione was always jealous of Ginny's looks but as she saw the way Ginny's jaw dropped she wondered if she should be.

"Wow 'Mione, you look amazing. I – I don't know what to say." Ginny said while staring at her friend. She secretly wondered if it was Hermione at all for this girl looked totally different.

"You look amazing Gin. Thanks, but it isn't that big of deal." Hermione said then in walked the lady from before.

"They look perfect on you two. I can't believe how great they worked out. Oh, great, follow me."

Leading them into a back room the girls stood in awe at seeing all the masks on shelves and the walls. From big to small they were all stunning in their own way. Moving to the side that seemed to have the most girl masks they began to look at their options. Hermione found a plan black mask that covered her eyes. She found a tiara right next to it with stones that matched the ones on her dress. Hermione made up her mind; she was going to be a vampire princess.

Ginny found a beautiful gold tiara with a sheer, blue veil. It matched the dress and gave her lots of options with how she could do her hair. She found a gold mask with blue stones around the eyes and picked it up as well. They were both happy with what they had chosen to wear. Paying the woman they headed back to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Draco hadn't spoken to each other. The part that really worried Hermione was that he wasn't sleeping in his room. He was barely around and she found herself crying alone in her room more and more. Malfoy ignored her in the halls, left her alone during the meeting the night before the ball, and only talked to her if he really had to. Hermione had a new goal, she was going to find Draco at the ball and remind him why he was spending so much time with her.

Ginny was on her way to the head dorm, running into Malfoy as he was walking out the door to make his way to the dance. "Oh, sorry Malfoy. No wait, no I'm not you're an asshole." Ginny said blocking his way from leaving. Seeing as she was said best friend of the depressed head girl, she knew some of what was going on.

"Of course you think that. I'm the evil Slytherin Death Eater." He rolled his eyes trying to get passed her but when she wouldn't budge he got angry. "Damn it, move little girl."

"No, I know you're in Slytherin but that has nothing to do with why you're a horrible son of a bitch and any other foul word I can think of. You're so bloody stupid Malfoy."

Malfoy crossed his arms, now interested in why the little red head was so mad at him. He had left them all alone for her. Malfoy looked down at the annoyance saying, "Enlighten me little Weaselette, why am I so stupid?"

Moving the dress to her other arm she looked him dead in the eye. Glaring at him she spoke softly, not wanting her to hear the conversation, "She never told me exactly what happened but I know you hurt her. Not physically but emotionally because she was depressed all summer traveling the world searching for something, though she claims to be on vacation. I know her better then anyone and for a short time she was happy the only person she was mainly with during that time was you. And now she cries all the time, even in public. So, what did you do to her creep?"

Malfoy's arms had fallen to his side. He didn't know all this, how was he supposed to know all this! He masked all his emotions before saying, "I left her alone like she wanted. Sense you seem to be so observant you probably know that I care for her. But she didn't want me."

Ginny saw how defeated Malfoy looked and let him pass without a struggle. She was too shocked to even move. As she slowly walked up the stairs to Hermione's room she opened it to find a crying girl. This was not a new sight for Ginny but she wanted to know what happened. She sat her dress down crossing to the bed in two big steps she was sitting by her honorary sister. Placing a hand on her back Hermione sprang up wrapping her arms around Ginny.

"Oh, honey. What's wrong girl? What has been going on to make you so distant and depressed?"

"So much to tell you." Hermione sobbed into her shoulder pulling back she looked at Ginny. "You can't tell the guys, you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me you won't tell a soul."

Ginny told her yes and waited for her to continue. "I – I'm dying Ginny. The doctors say I'll probably last till the end of the school year; if I'm lucky to Graduation. Oh God, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how, I didn't know what to do."

They were both crying now. Ginny couldn't believe what she was telling her to be true. Both cried for a while in a hug, supporting each other and soon silence subsided between the two Gryffindors. After sitting together like that for a while they both decided it was time to get ready. Tonight would be about forgetting the, to agreed; about forgetting and fun.

They both got dressed then Ginny set to work on their hair and make-up. Hermione had black eyes that blended in with her mask bringing out her hazel eyes. Her lips were a bright red and she used a spell to enlarge her canines to look like vampire teeth. Ginny used a charm on her hair to stop the frizz. A tumbling mass of curls fell to her mid back. She also used a spell to make herself paler to fit the roll of a vampire princess.

Ginny started to laugh when she took a look at her friend. Hermione only gave her a perplexing look before examining herself in the mirror yet again. Ginny just kept smiling before saying, "Bookworm Granger turns bad ass over the summer. Love the ink work…any thing else you're hiding from me? I don't know if I can handle any more shockers tonight."

"Um…" Hermione said slowly not sure how her Gryffindor friend would react to the fact that she was falling for a Slytherin, let alone the leader of the Slytherins. Taking a deep breath she said rather quickly, "IhaveathingforMalfoy."

Ginny, being the wonderful being that she is, could actually understand her. Laughing harder she placed her hand on her friends shoulder before saying, "I may not like the asshole but if a guy makes you happy I'll learn to love him."

Hermione was about to cry before Ginny fiercely put a stop to that, reminding the Head Girl that tonight was about forgetting and fun. Looking back in the mirror one last time Ginny made sure everything was perfect. Harry was in for a surprise tonight, along with all other males in this place.

Ginny decided to go with a light blue eye shadow, pink lips and rosy cheeks. She put her hair up into a bun so the little veil fit over it perfectly. But Hermione insisted that she leave a few stands hanging around her face. Hermione moved over to Ginny and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go and so afraid, afraid of everything. Hermione realized she was crying again and wondered how many tears this damn body could create. Taking her wand she fixed herself as best she could, meaning only the surface looked perfect and untouched by pain. Ginny was rubbing her back trying to be strong, but found she too was silently crying yet again.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I shouldn't have told you. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to be treated differently, or talked about, or looked at with pity. I hope you understand and don't hate me." Hermione said the last part in a whisper as she moved to look in the mirror once more. She still couldn't believe it was her and when Ginny walked up beside her, also admiring herself, she had a hard time believing it was Ginny.

"I'm not mad. I would never hate you. I just wish, well I just wish I could help and that it wasn't true. I'll help you look for a cure, maybe it's something ancient and some of the old family books might have something in them." Ginny shrugged as she started pushing Hermione toward the door.

They were just about to leave when they heard a knock on the door. Hermione walked down to the door and opened it to reveal a very pissed off Pansy Parkinson. She huffed walking in demanding to see Draco. She gave Hermione a once over then started tapping her foot.

"He went to change in the Slytherin common room, at least that's what I thought he said he was doing. Honestly I don't give a damn." Hermione said just wanting to be rid of the girl.

"You must be Ginny Weasley, I mean Hermione would never look that good, but that's not important. He was supposed to escort me to the dance. He told me to meet him here!" Pansy yelled at her and Hermione was trying her hardest not to laugh.

She wondered what made her think she was Ginny because she didn't have red hair. Shrugging at the girl pushing her out of the room telling her to go to hell and get a life. Also reminding Pansy that no one was supposed to have an escort or date to the dance; always the head girl.

After that little mess Hermione and Ginny checked the hall to make sure that no student or teacher could be seen then made their way to the Great Hall. They didn't want anyone to know it was them, though the whole point was to figure out who the other was. But why give someone a head start.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Thanks for everyone reviewing, adding it to their favorites, or their alert list! Thank you!!!!

Chapter 7

The Great Hall looked amazing. The doors were enchanted to open when someone walked in front of it, like automatic doors in the muggle world. It was already full by the time they got down to the great hall, with tables lining the wall covered in food and drinks. A light fog covered the floor and lighting struck every other minute in the enchanted sky followed by the rumbling thunder. The Prefects decided to get a DJ that played Wizard and Muggle music, which was wonderful because it gave a wide variety of songs.

Hermione immediately spotted Harry and Ron, shaking her head sadly for they were not very original. They were both wearing their quidditch clothes with red masks covering their eyes. She turned to Ginny and the girls shared a role of the eyes then a small laugh. The boys were going to faint at seeing them. They walked over, Hermione taking Ron's hands and Ginny taking Harry's. The boys looked dazed as they were led to the dance floor. Hermione started dancing and Ron couldn't keep up. Harry finally realized that it was Ginny and they were slow dancing to a fast song, for they just wanted to hold each other.

Ron eventually gave up, still not knowing it was Hermione and left her on the dance floor. She didn't care, dancing was something she was good at and loved to do. She even liked it more dancing alone because she wouldn't have to worry about the guy stepping on her feet or something. A couple other guys tried and horribly failed to impress this vision in the art of dancing. A young wizard with blonde hair stood in the corner nursing a butterbeer. Draco wore the best handmade wizard robes that money could buy. With a green silk vest for contrast and a matching green mask that covered most of his face, like the Phantom of the Opera wore. A silver crown was gently placed on top of his head and just like Hermione his canine teeth were enlarged. He was the vampire prince that couldn't take his eyes off the vampire princess.

The only problem was that he wasn't completely sure who this girl was but realized she was indeed worth getting to know. Draco didn't dance much, but that didn't mean he couldn't dance. The boys trying to get her attention were pathetic. They didn't stand a chance with this young witch. This woman needed a man, not a boy.

It was funny but seemed the music was pulsing through her. That dress alone was making his mouth water but with her moving like that he wanted her. Taking one last swig of his drink he walked to the dance floor. The song changed and with it Justin left her side because he was like all the others.

Sliding his strong arm around her waist Malfoy pulled her back flush against his chest grinding into the woman of his dreams. He matched her beat, his body fit and she melted into him. Bringing her hand up, Hermione wrapped it around his neck while the other held his hand. They were made for each other. All eyes were on them and a small circle of on lookers formed around them. No one knew who the girl was. It was obvious that the boy was Draco Malfoy; the blonde hair always gave him away.

Knowing things would change when he spun her around but he did it any way. Grasping her hips Malfoy spun her then pulled her to him with great force making her moan when she slammed into his rock hard body. The Head Girl still had her eyes closed as her hands ran up her mystery man's chest. It was his turn to bite back a moan. Draco's hands grasped her ass pulling her closer to his groin. They were practically fucking on the dance floor. If he had it his way they would be enjoying each other tonight. It had been two months sense he's had sex and he wouldn't wait for Hermione to get her head out of her ass anymore.

A hand came up, fisted in her hair pulling her head back. Hermione's lips were calling to him, begging for him to kiss them. Sliding his other hand down farther to her knee he pulled her leg up holding it against his hip. The position was so intimate and it shocked him more when she didn't pull away. This goddess before him only surprised him more and more. Why hadn't he ever seen this treasure before? That's when he saw it, the rose tattoo just above her breast. He silently cursed himself as he realized it was Hermione, the girl he had been trying to get away from. This just proved that Hermione was the only woman for him, even if she wanted to be or not.

While she still had her eyes closed his lips descended upon hers. It was short but neither one could deny the electricity the kiss held. Her eyes shot open pushing him away slightly the song came to a halt. The only man that could match her move for move and beat for beat was Draco Malfoy. She would know those eyes, that hair and those lips for the rest of her life. They haunted her in her sleep and during the day. She wanted to run but he held her against him. Why couldn't this young man make up his mind on what he wanted?

Leaning to her ear he whispered, "I want you, my 'Mione."

She pushed him away with her mouth hanging open. All eyes were on her but she could tell no one else knew who she was. "Ho – how did you k – know it was me?" she stuttered out panting a little from the dancing.

"Hermione, this beautiful goddess on the dance floor looked familiar and that sexy rose tattoo just sealed the deal." He said while running his thumb slowly against her cheek. He took her hand in his kissing it then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Moving his lips to her ear, he nibbled gently before whispering, "I could never forget the feel of you, your moans are all I hear at night and those lips are forever branded in my mind. No matter how hard I try to forget you, I can't." With that he placed one more soft kiss on her cheek then disappeared in the crowed.

She brought her hand up to her cheek. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking. She wanted another song to come on so she could but if that happened she knew that she would ache for him to dance with her. Her mind settled on the fact that he called her a beautiful goddess as she sat down at an empty table. She could see Malfoy talking to his stalker Parkinson. She pulled him onto the dance floor and tried to dance with him. It was a site to see. Hermione found herself laughing hysterically because Pansy could not dance. Sense he did call her beautiful she thought she could save him this once. Now the question was, should she dance her way into his arms or go fry the DJ equipment? She settled with dancing her way into his arms for she didn't want the whole student body mad at her.

Walking to the middle of the floor she started dancing. Hips swaying with the beat, arms followed perfectly and her body just took over. Lost in the beat she was able to forget about her illness, school, pain, and life. She didn't have to think, she was just a girl enjoying a dance. She made her way over to the couple and as she got in front of them, making sure Draco could see her perfectly, she rolled her hips then bent down to the ground sticking her ass in the air before coming up slowly. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she looked back at him, licking her lips.

Seeing his reaction was worth it all. He had stopped moving and was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. A bug could fly in there and he wouldn't give a damn. Pansy was trying to get his attention but failing miserably and she soon joined him at standing still on the dance floor. Hermione flashed Pansy an evil smirk then pushed her out of the way taking Draco's hand. He spun her around a couple times before slamming her back against his chest again. She grinded her ass into his groin and he growled into her ear nipping at it softly. His hands grasped her hips forcing more friction between the two. She moved her head to the side forgetting that the rest of the school was watching, she pulled his head down so his lips pressed against hers. They couldn't get enough of each other as they snogged in the middle of the dance floor.

When the song was over Draco pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall and once they were a little bit away from the doors and in a dark corner, Draco slammed her against the wall putting all his weight against her. She moaned out for she missed his touch, passion and there was no denying that she wanted him.

He smashed his lips to hers for a heated, passionate kiss that rocked both their worlds, and their hearts. He licked her lips begging for entrance to a mouth he could spend all day exploring. When her lips parted he wasted no time diving in because he missed her. Though he wouldn't admit it if asked he missed her touch, smile, lips, taste…he missed all of her.

Then the two heard it, "Will Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger come to the stage to be recognized for their work thus far?"

They both looked at each other then decided they would be in more trouble if they didn't go. They could always say they didn't know it was the other. Hermione straightened her dress and hair while Draco, being his cocky self still looked like he had just gotten some. Though he hadn't, Hermione had a thing for pulling on hair. Draco made her laugh when he bowed saying, "Lady's first."

She told him thank you before walking into the room going to the front. She smiled at seeing everyone's stunned faces when the mystery goddess was bookworm Granger. Harry smiled for he was happy that Hermione was slowly coming out of her shell but that meant she made-out with Malfoy. Ginny cheered for her while Ron looked like a fish out of water. Once she got to the stage Draco came sauntering in an all-knowing smirk on his face. He ran into Ron on purpose for Draco was a jealous and possessive being by nature and Weasel wanted the girl of his dreams. However, Hermione's eyes landed on Parkinson. She was fuming, face red from rage and the plastic cup in her hand was crumbled. Hermione smiled sweetly to her for she had her "man".

Dumbledore looked a little shocked to for the rival students were the most intimate on the dance floor. He smiled sadly at Hermione then began, "On behalf of the teachers and student body we want to thank you two for putting all this together." With that said all the teachers and students gave them a round of applause. "Now would all but the sixth and seventh years go to their dorms. When the clock strikes one you must head back to your dorms, the only chaperone will be the DJ and Professor Snape, so have fun and behave."

As Hermione walked off the stage everyone was coming up to her give her compliments about her looks. A slow song played through the speakers and Ron was the first to ask, though it looked like there was a line of boys wanting to dance with her. She was sad that he was the first to ask her because he was a horrible dancer. He stepped on her foot twice but she was rescued.

Malfoy tapped him on his shoulder telling him that Snape told him they had to dance a slow dance together for unity or some shit. Ron bought it and she was in his arms again. They held each other close, her head resting on his chest and his arms holding her lovingly. He was acting funny for he wanted to kill the Weasel for asking her to dance. And he wasn't going to do anything but she did save him from Pansy so he was returning the favor. It was just an added bonus that he got his hands on her again.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he asked her what was wrong but didn't like the answer. "I thought you never wanted to talk to me let alone touch me."

With that she pulled away from him and ran out of the Great Hall. This time he didn't let her go. He ran after her and was surprised at how fast she could move even in heals and a dress.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were working on Pansy's song "Popular" for the ninth time that day it seemed like. Hermione was in her full costume on stage for she was in the background for this particular song. Now the tenth time in a row she just hoped that Pansy got it right for she was sick and tired of being there. Pansy had been giving her grief along with Ron about the dance and she was just tired. Tired of everything and everyone, though she was surprised that Harry and Ginny hadn't said anything to her about what had happened.

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." Pansy said in a sweet voice sitting on a dorm room bed.

"You really don't have to do that," Hermione said in character while sitting on a bed opposite of her.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice!" Pansy said getting up to face the audience then began her song.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than and let's face it – who isn't less fortunate then I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed and when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over. I know, I know exactly what they need. And even in your case, tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead and yes indeed. You will be…Popular! _

_You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair. Everything that really counts, to be popular._

_I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts; you'll be good at sports. Know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, cause you've got on awfully long way to go._

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis. Think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser. Now when it comes to popular – I know about popular. And with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were…are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular…lar._

_La La La La, we're gonna make you pop-u-lar._

_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brinas or knowledge? Don't make me laugh._

_They were popular! Please – it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude it's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewed to be very, very popular, like me._

Hermione stood in front of a mirror with Pansy standing behind her. "Why, Miss Elphaba – look at you." Pansy sat her hands on her shoulders and it was sort of surreal to be in this position. "You're beautiful."

And that was the problem Pansy thought as Hermione said her line, "I – I have to go –." Then Hermione excited the stage-leaving Pansy up there by herself.

"You're welcome!" Pansy yelled off into the derection Hermione excited and continued to sing.

_And thought you protest your disinterest I know clandestinedly. You're gonna grin and bear it your new-found popularity. La La La La, you'll be popular. Just not quite as popular as me!_

The lights went out and everyone could hear the teacher clapping loudly for Pansy finally got it right. Ron was grumbling about something when the teacher told him to get up on stage so they could go over sentimental man again. Hermione sighed because she was needed in this scene too. She was so sick of everyone and just wanted to go to the library and hide in a good book. Or head to her common room and get some much needed rest.

_I am a sentimental man who always longed to be a father. That's why I do the best to treat each citizen of Oz as son or daughter… So Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high 'cause I think everyone deserves the chance to fly. And helping you with your ascent allows me to feel so parental for I am a sentimental man…_

The song was short and went by rather fast because Ron nailed it on the first try and everyone was extremely grateful. But afterward he started his rant again about how he should have been named Fiyero. Draco was about to yell at him to shut the fuck up when to everyone's surprise Hermione beat him to it.

"Oh give it a rest already. Big fucking deal, Ron. So you didn't get the part obviously the professor saw something in Draco to give him the lead. But do you want to know what I see? You preach and preach about how prejudice they are towards muggles and muggleborn wizards but you are just as prejudice toward them. The hate will never end because both sides only see what is on the surface. The Wizard was a horrible, fascist dictator disguised as the just and caring, all-powerful Wizard of Oz. You mean well but you're just as blind and stupid as them."

Hermione moved up to him taking his hand before finishing. "We all breath, bleed, cry, and live. They have just as much right to live as we do, and though they are not without sin they deserve to be treated as people. This war will never end till people can realize that we are all equal. When you can learn to put you're hate aside and look at each other as living beings the war will end. I just hope it won't be too late."

With that Hermione left the Great Hall and as she left no one knew what to say. Ron stood up his face red from embarrassment when all of a sudden someone was clapping. It seemed that people were full of surprises for Draco was applauding her speech. Harry soon followed and the rest of the students did as well.

Harry figured that this was the first real step into house unity and making people see the truth. Harry walked over to Malfoy taking a deep breath he held his hand out to him waiting for him to shack it. When Malfoy just stared at it he spoke up. "This doesn't make us friends but she's right. She's always bloody right and I want this war to end more then anyone. So I lay aside our differences and see you as a person."

Malfoy nodded taking his hand shacking it. "We're fighting a loosing battle if we all stay on this path. No matter which side wins if this generation doesn't put aside the hate it will always be there for our children and generations to come. I will lay aside our differences and see you as a person as well."

Other's followed the boy's actions and began to shake hands with other houses, mainly Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ron was disgusted along with one Pansy Parkinson. Both left the Great Hall in a huff not liking the way things were going. Ron wanted Hermione for himself and he will have her no matter what it takes.

Pansy was thinking up new ways to hurt the Gryffindor. She had brainwashed her Draco and was writing a letter explaining it all. As she wrote the letter to Mr. Malfoy she just hoped Draco wouldn't be in so much trouble. Sealing it she attached it to her owl and it took off for Askaban Prison. She would have written one to Mrs. Malfoy but the Dark Lord killed her over the summer.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were getting down to the wire with time for this play. All the costumes were finally done along with the background and all the technical things that Hermione didn't know much about. Sure she read about them but didn't pay much attention for she didn't have to really know about them. She kept the information in the back of her mind just incase there was a test or someone needed help.

Draco was the last to get back from Hogsmaede, or so he thought as he saw Hermione walking up to catch the last carriage. Things had changed around school over the past month and a half because of what she started that night at practice. Snow was starting to fall lightly on the two students. He couldn't believe the changes they've made. They spoke to Dumbledore about creating new things to help bring about house unity. Both of them knew that house unity would happen only because the students want it to but a few perks wouldn't hurt.

So they talked Dumbledore into getting rid of the uniforms allowing them to wear muggle or wizard clothing under their house robes. They also decided that in the Great Hall during meals they could sit at any table they choose to. They came up with a few things to do at the end of the year instead of a Spring Dance they came up with the idea of a field day. They still had a lot of work and planning to do for it but it was only December so they had a while.

Draco opened the door for her, bowing his head slightly he motioned for her to go inside first. She laughed a little while she said, "You amaze me with your wonderful manors. It is a shame you don't use them all the time. But honestly I can open a door."

"Really? I mean, they are so heavy and with all the things you have to be burdened with carrying I don't know how you manage." When she playfully hit his shoulder he gave her a goofy grin and proceeded to get in.

Draco had just gotten comfortable when they heard someone screaming for them to wait. Looking out the window they both sank in their seats seeing that Parkinson would be joining them on the ride back to Hogwarts. Sitting back Draco switched seats sitting next to Hermione instead of across from her so he would escape being next to Pansy.

"Draco I know you're in there! Open the door already; I'm a lady and you know to open a door for ladies." Pansy yelled trying to juggle all her bags.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the lame comment but when Draco made no move to open the door she did it herself wanting to avoid an angry Pansy. Draco gave her a questioning look as she whispered, "Do you want to hear her scream more or have her get in and we get going home?"

"Good point," Draco whispered back watching Pansy climb into the carriage.

It was a very amusing sight and the two head students found it very hard not to laugh. Hermione always the nice one helped her move her bags into the seat and out of the way so she could actually get her footing so the poor girl could sit down. Draco marveled in how nice she could be even to the meanest people. She was an amazing woman he thought but banished those feelings away because she couldn't be anything to him.

"Oh, thank you Drakie. You are such a gentleman and really know how to treat a lady." Pansy said while panting then she noticed Granger sitting next to her man. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She's catching the last carriage back to Hogwarts, Pansy. Calm down or you can walk back." Draco said glaring at the girl to make sure she shut up.

But it didn't work, "Well at least have us switch places. You don't want to sit next to such filth."

"I'm perfectly fine where I am and where she is."

Professor Kai had just finished announcing that they would have practice for Pansy, Hermione, Draco tonight and Hermione wanted to curse the teacher into oblivion because she could barely keep her eyes open as it was. Just then an owl from Askaban came flying in landing in front of Draco. He noticed that Pansy had a very satisfied smile on her face when he took the letter addressed to him. Surprise, surprise it was from his father.

He walked up to the teacher's table telling Professor Kai that he would be back soon but had to take care of some business. Once out in the hall way he opened the letter to read it.

_Draco,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been more then friendly with a certain mudblood. If you keep the relationship up she will be killed before her intended time. The Dark Lord has already taken certain measures with this one. _

L. Malfoy 

_PS – Don't forget our arrangements with the Parkinson's, their daughter is looking forward to this marriage. _

He crumbled it up into a tiny ball; pulling out his wand he set it a flame. His father was in Askaban for life and could no longer control his. Sure he had people on the outside. However, the two of them were the smartest students in Hogwarts and they were both used to having someone wanting to kill them. Now Draco just had to figure out who was spying on him for his father.

The students were starting to leave the dinning hall so Draco went back inside to get this late night practice over. He could see Hermione's head falling forward which jolted her awake. He laughed to himself as he walked over to the witch and sat down in foreign territory. Though they didn't have house seating anymore it was still weird to sit at the Gryffindor table. Sure he sat at the Ravenclaw table once and also the Hufflepuff table once sense they agreed upon this but Slytherins will be Slytherins. Which means Gryffindor is still enemy territory.

Hermione sleepily smiled up at him before laying her head gently on his shoulder. To them this wasn't weird but to the two other occupants of the Great Hall this was very bizarre. Professor Kai smiled softly at the two but when she looked at Pansy she started to get a headache for she knew an outburst was coming.

Pansy was seeing red and without thinking she blurted out, "What are you doing? I thought you're father would have straightened you out by now!"

Covering her mouth with her hands she stepped back in fear as Draco whipped his head around. This did cause Hermione to be suddenly woken up but he didn't care. Pansy was the one who sent news to his father and Pansy was the one person that should know better.

"What the fuck Pansy? How could you do that to me? You of all people should know better." He screamed at her, hands balling into fists wanting nothing more then to beat her head in. "Do not talk to me, come near me, hell, don't even look at me ever again. You no longer exist in my world."

Malfoy stormed out of the Hall leaving two very confused ladies and one sobbing girl. The professor looked at the girls then shrugged telling them that they would practice tomorrow night instead. Hermione went over to Pansy, not knowing what to do she said, "You shouldn't have done that because of you're stupid jealousy issues. He'll come around though. He will never love you the way you want him to but he could love you as a friend. Well, he would have. Anyway, maybe you should look else where for love but try to mend the friendship he wants to give you."

Hermione walked as quickly as she could back to her dorm room for two reasons. One she wanted to sleep more then anything right now and two, because she wanted to check on Draco. They had decided not to be all hot and heavy but to be friends. They knew the passion was there but they didn't really know each other that well. It was hard to ignore the desire when their hands accidentally touched. Or when he looked at her and all his eyes shown was a smoldering desire that would melt her entire body if she would let it.

Saying the password she entered the room to find Draco lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling looking lost and helpless. Walking over she knelt down next to him. She was going to comfort him as best she could. She was going to talk him into going to bed, maybe lying with her again. But when she saw his tears she thought he had never looked more beautiful. Wiping them gently away she kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away quickly muttering a 'sorry' though she didn't know why she apologized for she had kissed him many times before. This time she felt different, almost as if she was taking advantage of him.

Draco looked at her strangely then laughed a little sitting up. He took her hand forcing her to stand up but instead of having her sit next to him like a friend would, he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist he buried his head into her neck taking in her scent once more. She smelled of peaches, always of peaches and it drove him crazy. He slowly moved one hand down her stomach to her skirt and passed over the hem to her thigh. Draco just rested it there loving how her body tensed up and her breath hitched. He enjoyed the fact that he still had an effect on her. It had been far too long sense anything had happened between the two.

Hermione tilted her head back, which gave him perfect access to her neck so his lips and tongue could once again explore. Little moans escaped her mouth while his lips assaulted her neck leaving little marks while Draco's left hand massaged her chest. Hermione's hand came up and she fisted her fingers in his wonderful hair holding him closer not wanting the wizard to stop. But they had too. She moved his head up to look in her eyes, trying to show him that it wasn't him she was denying, but that she was tired.

Draco could see that she was tired, and remembering her falling asleep in the Great Hall only made him feel guilty. Picking Hermione up bridal style he carried the exhausted girl up the stairs to his room. A look of panic graced her features and she was about to object when he said, "I need to hold you. Please don't argue."

Closing her mouth quickly she felt the soft blankets and pillows under her. He slowly took off her skirt and shirt teasing her the whole time by placing little kisses on the new exposed flesh. Or gently moving his hands over her skin and barely caressing her breasts as he took off her shirt. He was not making this easy. Fumbling she got under the covers and was about to close her eyes when he didn't move away. Draco stood in front of her slowly pealing off his clothes. When he was only in boxers she thought he would stop the madness. Oh no, Hermione thought, Draco just had to take off his boxers and sleep naked. He just had to let her see him in all his glory and what a perfect body it was.

Draco smirked making his way over to the other side of the bed. Pulling back the covers he laughed to himself. Draco wanted to tease her a little, the whole time she's had the upper hand. Making him want her with every fiber of his being but now, she wanted him just as much. Pulling her into his arms she rested her head upon his chest. And true to his word, they went to sleep.


End file.
